Her biggest fear unfolded
by special agent Ali
Summary: Caitlyn Gellar wanted a lot of things. Losing her baby sister did not make the list. Unfortunately that's what she gets when her mom forces her to take five year old Emily instead of a real date to C3's concert. That and she never expected to fall in love
1. Prologue, two sisters seperated

_Hi all, starting new story, dang me and my ideas, lol. La la la. Lol._

_This is a prologue as its pretty late and I just wanted to submit my idea before I forgot._

There was a reason she didn't want to be an adult. The reason that was now lost in the humongous room.

The screaming didn't help either.

"Caitlyn, I don't see her"

Caitlyn looked at Peggy with a pale and frightened look.

"I don't either Peggy…EMILY!" she answered, screaming out her sisters name but it was drowned out by the other thousand screams.

Peggy Dupree gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry Caity…I'm sure we'll find her" she said and Caitlyn nodded but she was not reassured.

"I told my mom she was too young…Peggy she is only five, what if someone grabbed her" she said and Peggy gripped her shoulder.

"Don't think like that…come on lets see if we can find the others" she answered and then took her hand.

The two fought the crowd, trying to find the missing child and their friends.

Meanwhile, a little girl clutched her stuffed dog was crying as she too made her way through the crowd.

She came upon a door and opened it hoping her sister was behind it.

Instead as she walked in she was met with a really big black man who didn't seem happy to see her.

"Hey, no one is allowed back here" he said and as he came toward her she screamed and ran past him farther back stage.

_Yes very short but I told you it's a prologue. Yes, the little girl is Caitlyn's baby sister and no I'm not telling you how it turns out._

_A few reviews though might make chapter 1 appear faster though. _


	2. Mitchie's plan that Emily destroys

_Ok wow one review, well thanks to that person, I hope the story don't bore you people too much lol_

Caitlyn Gellar was bored as she flopped onto her bed facedown throwing her school bag on the floor.

She had just got off the bus and ran straight to her room to unwind.

It had been a hard week at school and she was looking forward to the weekend.

Too bad she'd just lounge around her house as usual.

Or maybe not. Her cell chimed and the musical notes of "This is Me" the song she put for Mitchie rang.

Odd part was the two hadn't spoken for a month since Camp Rock ended and both went back to school.

She shrugged and opened the phone and put it to her hear.

"Hey stranger, been a while" she answered.

Mitchie smiled sitting on her bed at her house. "Hi Caity…I know it has been a while which got me thinking we should hang out…tomorrow" she said.

Caitlyn sat up. "Tomorrow? How are we supposed to pull that off?" she asked.

"Well…I do have a few plans" Mitchie said.

"Like…"

"Like two tickets to a concert tomorrow night….think of it as a get together" she answered.

Caitlyn grinned. "That sounds awesome Mitch…tell Shane I said thanks and I'll see you there" she answered and hung up.

She then wondered who she'd bring but her mom and sister answered for her.

"Cool…we'll have so much fun" Emily said. She had crawled into Caitlyn's room and spied on her.

"No way! You are not coming with me squirt" Caitlyn told her and Emily ran out to tattle.

Caitlyn followed and then ran back to her room less than five minutes.

"You're always on her side" she screamed at her mom and slammed her door.

It was going to be a nightmare dragging her around she thought as she flopped onto her bed.

'This sucks'


	3. Sisters are a pain

Ooh sorry for long wait, but thanks to all who reviewed

There was only one thing that could have saved her. It usually never worked and this time was no exception.

All her life she hoped her sister would forget when she wanted to tag along.

Emily Gellar never forgot though. She got too excited to forget. Maybe if Caitlyn saw it through her eyes they'd been closer.

Trouble was they were too far apart in age. Caitlyn was almost sixteen and so just did not want to hang with a five year old.

Too bad she always got stuck with her. Caitlyn grumbled the entire day after she got up and showered. She joined the table and Emily grinned at her.

She had her CD player on the table with the headphones on her ears. Caitlyn could hear faint music from it.

"I just wanna play my music" Emily sang when she sat.

Caitlyn sighed. 'I guess she didn't forget' she thought.

"Hi Caity, look I'm practicing for tonight" she greeted her sister and Caitlyn nodded.

"Great Em" she said. Her voice held no praise and it bummed the little girl but she decided not to question it.

Emily did hate that her sister did not like her though. She decided to try again.

"Were going to have so much fun Caity" she said and Caitlyn nodded.

"Yeah…whatever Emily" she said. 'I'd have more fun alone though' she thought miserably.

'Why couldn't I be an only child like Mitchie' Caitlyn thought. She looked at Emily and sighed again.

Emily smiled. 'Caitlyn really does hate me' she thought.

Caitlyn ignored Emily the rest of the day. Speaking only when she had to.

She hung in her room most of the day anyway and listened to Connect Three as well.

The night came and Caitlyn climbed in the car and looked out the window the entire ride.

She got out and took Emily's hand as Emily got out with a stuffed bear that had a connect three t-shirt on. She got it from build a bear a month ago.

"Stay with her Caitlyn" her mom said and Caitlyn nodded.

"Come on" she then told Emily and dragged her to the concert.

It wasn't long though before Emily complained. It was still a little walk to the gate and after a minute she was tired.

"I hate walking, carry me Caity" she said and Caitlyn shook her head. Emily then refused to move and Caitlyn picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

Emily squirmed so Caitlyn ran. She dropped Emily back on her feet.

"Stop complaining Emily, you're the one who wanted to come, I hate dragging you to places cause your such a pest" she yelled.

Emily sulked after that. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and got her tickets as Mitchie told them to just tell her name.

"Here you are miss, must be excited" the teller said and Caitlyn nodded.

"Be more fun if I was alone" she hissed. The teller smiled.

"Enjoy her now hun, she'll get old fast" she said. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Believe me I would be grateful if she shot to my age now" she said and then dragged Emily away.

Emily tried to keep up but was bumped along people and her animal fell.

Emily pulled her hand away and dove for her bear. Then she got scared.

"Caitlyn! Come back sister" she called.

"Come on JJ, lets go find help" she told her bear. JJ was short for Jason Junior who was her favorite C3. She thought he was cute.

Emily went to the back pushing through the crowd. She found a door in back a few minutes later and it pushed inward.

She walked in and the noise quieted as the door shut. She didn't get far before a guard found her.

He was big and mean looking though so she ran off.

The big black man chased her and it was lucky Jason came out of the restroom ahead cause Emily went behind him crying.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" she cried. Jason looked at her then the guard.

"It's okay big guy, she's fine" he said. The guard huffed but walked away.

Jason turned and squatted to her. "Hi there, I'm Jason, that's a cool bear" he said kindly. Emily sniffled but then smiled when she looked at him.

"You…you're that boy from connect three" she said and he nodded.

"Yep Jason, what's your name sweetie? Are you lost?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm Emily Danielle Richards, I was here with my sister Caitlyn Geller but I lost her and then that man scared me" she said and began to cry again.

Jason opened his arms and Emily threw herself at him still holding her bear. Jason stood with her.

"It's okay Emily, I know your sister, we'll find her" he said softly and Emily nodded.

Just then Shane and Nate walked up.

"Dude were starting soon and why are you holding a little girl?" Shane asked.

"Shane and Nate this is Emily, Caitlyn Gellar's little sister, the two got separated and Emily accidentally came back here and big guy scared her" he said.

Shane was already calling Mitchie after. Mitchie picked up and Shane explained to her and she promised to find Caitlyn.

She left the back room she was in and headed towards the crowd.

As Emily was meeting C3 her sister was freaking out. She didn't notice her sister left till she spotted two friends, Ella and Peggy.

"Hey Caity you all alone?" Peggy asked. Caitlyn shook her head then gasped.

"No my sister….no she's gone" She began. "Peggy my five year old sister Emily is gone" she said.

Peggy smiled sympathetically. "We'll find her" she said. It was hard getting through the crowd but the three managed.

They got to the back and found the guard who scared Emily. He went back to his post and they asked him about Emily.

Just then Mitchie came out of the doors and smiled at Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!" she yelled and Caitlyn hugged her then told Mitchie about her sister.

"The guard said he chased a little girl back there but won't let us in" she added and Mitchie told the guard they were okay and showed off three passes with their names on it.

"I forgot to give these to the teller" she said as she gave them out. The four then went back there.

"Emily is fine, Jason and the guys found her" she explained.

They hurried back there and Caitlyn saw Jason holding Emily.

"Caitlyn!" Emily yelled. She got down and ran to her and the two hugged.

"Don't ever do that again Emily Danielle, this is why I hate taking you places your so annoying" Caitlyn scolded. She then smiled at the band.

"Sorry guys, my sister is so annoying, I wish she hadn't been born" she said.

Jason shook his head and walked over. He picked up Emily who looked shocked and hurt.

He glared at Caitlyn before speaking. "How can you say that about your own sister, you know how much I'd give to have a sister instead of just these two?" he yelled.

"Hey!" Nate and Shane said but Jason ignored them. "I love my brothers but I always wanted a sister so I can put her in cute dresses and call her my princess" he added.

"Jason….I" she stuttered feeling a foot tall.

"You should be grateful you have a sister, sure she can be a handful but you should love being with her anyway" he went on.

Caitlyn nodded. "Then why don't you keep her" she muttered. Jason shook his head.

"Come on Emily, come on stage with us, I don't mind having you around" he said kindly. He then walked away and Shane and Nate followed.

"Come on Mitchie…your still opening right?" Shane asked and Mitchie nodded.

She left and the three were alone. Caitlyn went against a wall folded her arms leaning against it.

"I hate my life" she moaned.

Peggy and Ella shared a look. They took her arm and left.

"Come on, no point standing here when the show is out there" they both said.

It didn't matter much though. Emily sat in a chair Jason got out and put next to him.

She was given a microphone and she sang with Mitchie and played with Shane's tambourine.

Caitlyn watched her at times and smiled at her sisters enjoyment. It was all fake though. She wanted to be C3's girl. She hated her sister so much then.

Jason watched her through some of the performance as he gave his all in playing.

'This isn't over Caitlyn, I will change you' he thought.


	4. Caitlyn's reason, her troubled past

_Hi all, I'm back, I keep switching between all my stories but they do get updated eventually lol_

_I didn't really plan on it going like this but it turned into Jaitlyn _

After the concert the boys invited Mitchie, Peggy, Ella and the Gellar sisters to a hotel a block away.

Mitchie and Shane led while Nate walked with Peggy and Ella. Holding up the rear, Jason carried Emily while staring at Caitlyn.

He was only trying to figure her out but it was begging to bug her.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Caitlyn finally hissed when Shane hit the elevator button.

Now the whole group was staring at her yelling at Jason.

'Great, this is so much better' she thought annoyed.

"I'm only trying to figure you out Caitlyn" Jason replied. He didn't even seem bothered by her words or tone.

She turned and stared at him. "And what is so hard to figure Jay? I'm just a normal seventeen year old girl who came to listen to you three" she said.

Jason frowned. "What's normal about hating their adorable little sister?" he asked.

"Maybe if you had a sister, you'd get it" she retorted.

"Well I don't and even if I did I don't think I'd be cruel to her like you" he shot back.

"I am not cruel to her"

"Guys, get in here if your going to make a scene" Mitchie hissed. She grabbed their arms and forced them into the small elevator.

The two squabbled all the way up and everyone gave Mitchie a look.

"What? They were making a scene" she said.

"So you had to let us suffer?" Nate asked and she stuck out her tongue.

"Okay you two break it up" she told them.

Jason looked at Mitchie. "I am just trying to understand Mitchie?" he defended himself.

"By acting like an idiot?" Caitlyn asked.

"Hey, no need for name calling" Jason shot back.

Caitlyn folded her arms and turned from him and was silent the rest of the way to the top.

Everyone sighed with relief at that except Nate who she had turned to. He saw tears come from her eyes.

"You okay?" he whispered and she shook her head.

When the elevator opened, Caitlyn followed to the room. When Shane let them in she didn't wait for the tour but went to the balcony in the back.

She walked outside, sat on the floor and cried into her arms.

A second later Jason appeared alone. He sat beside her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you cry" he whispered.

"Leave me alone" she muttered. Jason only patted her back.

"Friends don't leave their friends upset" he answered.

Caitlyn looked up then and brushed her eyes. Jason took a tissue from his front pocket, took her hand and wiped her eyes with the tissue.

"Yes Caity…I am your friend…I was just curious but I won't say anymore if it'll only upset you" he added.

Caitlyn shook her head. "It's fine…I actually don't even know why I'm crying…usually I never let anything bother me" she said.

"So then what changed?" he asked gently.

"You"

"Me? Oh no, I really did make you cry, I am such an idiot like you said" Jason began rambling and Caitlyn grabbed his arm.

"It's okay Jason really….look I only said that stuff before cause I was angry" Caitlyn said.

Jason nodded. "I could see that" he said then grinned. "That means I was correct…you do love Emily" he added.

Caitlyn laughed. "Yes, you were right you dork" she began and turned away.

"But I still wish she was never born" she added.

Jason's smile vanished and disbelief and hurt came across.

"That is a terrible thing to say Caitlyn…every life is precious"

"I know but I can't help it"

"Why? Why all this hate?" he asked.

"You really want to know?" she asked and he nodded.

Caitlyn took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before speaking.

"Because…Emily is my half sister" she said and Jason's eyes widened.

"Go on" he gently prodded.

"My parents split on my eleventh birthday, my dad moved out and mom became distant to me, she met Darren two weeks later and after I was left alone a lot" Caitlyn explained.

"That's terrible"

Caitlyn shrugged. "It's life…it sucks"

"That's not a great perspective"

"It's mine…it's how I learned to barricade myself…for six years I let no one into my life…I don't know why my walls are breaking now"

Jason hugged her then with one arm. "It's okay Caity…it's okay to let people in"

Caitlyn only shook her head. "I can't…don't you get it…I can't let people hurt me" she yelled.

Jason's hug tightened. "I'd never harm you Caitlyn" he said fiercely.

Caitlyn couldn't explain her second sudden burst of emotion but she was suddenly hugging him.

'Why am I doing this?' she thought. 'I never cry, now I'm crying for him, I hate hugging yet I'm hugging him' she thought.

Caitlyn didn't get it but she couldn't let go either.

Instead she kept talking, if only to keep her from totally losing everything that had once been hers to Jason.

"I know that" she whispered. She took another breath and calmed.

"That's why I don't like Emily….I love her because she's my sister…I hate her too though because….she ruined everything"

"Your mom and dad fight cause of her"

Caitlyn nodded. "My mom hates me going to my dad, she wants me around all the time to care for Emily…it was my dads idea to go to Camp Rock this year which my mom hated…now since I been back, she's thrown Emily at me every chance…my mom isn't that kind of mom who likes to be with her kids"

Jason nodded. "Now I get it…I think" he said though he really didn't get it.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I guess….I just wish it was simpler…I know its unfair to blame Emily and I'm sorry for saying that…I was just angry cause I can't be with my dad as much as I want" she summed it up.

Jason nodded again. "That's what I thought you meant" he fibbed and she laughed.

She stood and shook out her legs. "Thanks for listening Jason…and not judging me" she said.

"Your welcome" he answered as he stood. He opened his arms and she frowned but then smiled a small smile and hugged him.

They went inside and first thing Caitlyn did was wake her sister who had fallen asleep sitting on the bed by Mitchie.

"Hi sissy" she said sleepily. "You still hate me?"

"Never Emily and I am so sorry for being mean to you little sis, I love you" she answered.

Jason smiled at that but now felt troubled at Caitlyn's story.

Caitlyn put Emily back down and put her under the covers. She first called her mom and told her she and Emily would be sleeping at Mitchie's and her mother said fine.

'Course she don't care…now she can have Darren all night' Caitlyn thought.

She smiled as she hung up though. 'Jason is right…I won't be mean to her no more…we have to stick together since our parents don't want us'

She soon fell asleep cuddling her like a toy.

Jason waited till he was positive she was sleeping. He fixed the blanket, kissed her cheek then motioned to his friends to follow him.

Peggy and Ella had left sometime during his talk with her so only Nate, Shane and Mitchie were left.

They went outside and first Mitchie called her mom and told her she'd stay with the guys at the hotel.

Connie wasn't happy with it but she had to admit Shane did seem okay so she said yes.

Next were sleeping arrangements which was solved easily. Mitchie would sleep with Caitlyn and Emily since it was a queen bed.

They then did rock, paper, scissors for other bed and Shane lost so he got couch.

Jason then told them everything Caitlyn said and they all shared similar expressions.

"I want to help her guys…no I need to help her" he said.

All three nodded. "We'll do whatever we can bro, but what exactly do you think we can do?" Shane asked

"We are famous Shane, I say we use our fame and find Mr. Gellar to make Caity happy for one" he answered.

Jason held a determined look. 'I have to find him…for Caitlyn's sake'


	5. Caitlyn's parents equals CRAZY

She believed it had just been him being friendly and so put the rock star out of her mind the moment she got out of his car.

'A guy like him would never date me anyway' Caitlyn thought. She lifted Emily out of the backseat and told Jason thanks.

"Thanks for the ride and the talk" she said with a smile.

"No problem Caity, I'll see you around" he said. 'As if' Caitlyn thought but nodded.

They exchanged phone numbers but Caitlyn cast it as another friendly gesture. 'He is not interested in me' she reminded herself.

That thought changed though. Five days later the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Dad?" she said when she saw the man outside.

"Hi princess" he greeted her.

"Don't hi princess me…you haven't come to see me in four months" she said, putting up a guard.

Her father sighed. "I know Caitlyn, I thought you didn't want me around" he admitted.

"I do call but your mother always says you're too busy" he added.

'That jerk…yeah too busy taking care of her kid' Caitlyn thought angrily.

She shook her head and looked at her father. "So then why come here?" she asked.

In answer he turned so the car behind him was visible.

"That young man tracked me down and was really convincing…he said he knew you were hurting to be with me" he said.

The car door opened and Jason stepped out.

"Hope you don't mind Caity but it's what I said…friends don't let their friends be upset" he said.

Before Caitlyn could process it her feet took off the step, into the grass all the way to him.

Jason walked around and met her at the sidewalk. Caitlyn immediately hugged him.

"You are so great Jason" she said.

"Your welcome Caitlyn….I'm glad to meet the happy side of you" he said.

She took his hand and walked back to her father.

"Dad this is great now you've got to let me live with you…mom is driving me crazy with her new man and their daughter Emily" she said.

"You're just saying that because you hate me…I don't what I did but I'm sorry…please don't hate me" a voice yelled.

Caitlyn turned to see Emily by the doorway.

"Emily… I…" she began and Emily ran outside and to Jason.

He lifted her and shrugged at Caitlyn. "Do what makes you happy Caitlyn" he advised her.

"But…I don't want to make her miserable Jay…I realized how much I love her talking to you but I also want my dad around" Caity responded.

"Well you just want everything don't you little brat…you're here to care for your sister now tell your father and friend to leave and get inside" Caitlyn's mom yelled now at the door.

Caitlyn only backed up from her. Enraged at her act of disobedience her mom darted to her.

She slapped her hard across her cheek.

"I said get your buttocks inside…you're only sixteen you little brat I'm still in charge of you" she snarled.

"Enough Alexandra…she's my daughter too" Mr. Gellar said.

Alex snorted. "No way Peter…Caitlyn lives with me" she said and pulled Caitlyn to her.

"Let her go" he said.

"Stop! I hate you mom, you treat me with no respect and you never told me dad wanted to see me" Caitlyn yelled.

"Shut up you ignorant little brat" Alex yelled and smacked Caitlyn again.

She then threw her on the ground and kicked her side. "Do as I tell you girl or you won't be a happy girl" she said.

Caitlyn stood slowly and went to Jason this time. "No mother…I won't let you boss me around anymore" she yelled.

She grabbed Jason's arm. "Run" she commanded and they ran for his car.

She got in the backseat and Jason gave her Emily before hurrying to the front.

He jumped in, started the car and hurried off before buckling up.

Her mother had tried to stop her but Peter stopped her. Alex then smacked him and took off after the car only to be tackled by her ex husband.

"Caitlyn you have a crazy family" Jason said. Caitlyn nodded as she took out her phone.

"I know and its sad I have to do this" she said and she called the police. She reported her parents and told Jason to stop the car a little ahead.

"Park the car and lets walk back slowly and wait for the police…hopefully they'll still be fighting before they come" Caitlyn said.

She got out and began to cry as she walked carrying Emily. Jason took Emily and put his arm around her.

"Whatever happens Caity…I'll take care of you" he whispered.


	6. Caitlyn's dilemna may end a frienship

_Hi everyone, hope you like the many updates to my stories. Okay I think I got this story figured out. Emily is Caitlyn's half sister and I did change chapter three._

_Emily's last name is now Richards so hopefully you all understand why Caitlyn is so angry. Has more to do with her stepfather then her half sister. I'm upping the rating for cussing in the chapter._

Caitlyn furiously wiped her eyes begging herself to stop crying. She glanced at Emily who looked scared and confused.

She clutched her dog still and her hand's thumb was in her mouth.

"It's okay Em…no matter what happens I'll take care of you" she told her and Emily nodded.

Jason smiled as Caitlyn used his words. He was starting to understand Caitlyn's temper. It was never aimed at the child but at Emily's father he now guessed.

"Where's Emily's dad?" he asked and Caitlyn shrugged.

"I don't…" she began but then stopped as a police car came to her house followed by a black car.

"He's right there Jay" she corrected.

Martin Richards stepped out and immediately went to Alex who sobbed on him making it look like Peter was the bad guy.

Caitlyn quickened her pace before Alex got her father busted.

"He's my ex husband and I want a restraining order on him" Alex was saying as she told him only she, Martin and the girls lived in the house.

"No! He only came to see me, she started the fight" Caitlyn cried out.

"You little fucking brat, I thought I told you to get your ass inside" Alex screamed and launched at Caitlyn.

With everyone caught off guard Alex managed to grab Caitlyn's neck and start choking her.

She only got a few seconds but it was enough to almost make the teen pass out.

The policeman and Peter pulled her off and Jason grabbed Caitlyn as she rubbed her sore neck.

"You okay kid?" the policeman asked and Caitlyn nodded as her vision cleared.

Her neck would be bruised but she'd live.

"Okay I got three reports of disturbing the peace and now I suppose I can add abuse to it" he said after making sure Caitlyn was fine.

"She's my daughter, I'm allowed to discipline her" Alex yelled out.

"How old are you sweetie?" the cop asked Caitlyn ignoring Alex's pleas.

"I just turned sixteen" she admitted.

The cop nodded and scribbled in a book. "Abuse of a minor is a big no-no in my book ma'am…I'm going to guess here but I'm betting that handprint on the girls cheek is also your work" he said to Alex.

"As I said, the bitch needs discipline, lord knows she deserves it" Alex insisted.

"Okay that's enough your under arrest for child abuse and endangerment" he said snapping cuffs on Alex.

Caitlyn then ran to her father. "Now I can live with you" she said happily.

"We'll have to see if he is fit first miss…it may be safer to put you in a foster home" he said.

"No….I won't leave my dad and sister and my friend" she cried.

"You're sister will be with you and I'm truly sorry for the others but this is a matter of safety" he said.

"This man is good to me…he just hasn't been around for four months because of her" Caitlyn insisted.

"Four months? That's another offense young lady of endangerment, until your eighteen I will place you in a foster home with parents who will care for you" he said.

The cop then snapped cuffs onto Peter and then onto Martin who put up a little fight but lost.

He then placed all three in the backseat and opened the front for Caitlyn.

Caitlyn took Emily from Jason before glaring at him.

"This is all your fault…why'd you have to interfere with my life and be so damn nosy…I hate you Jason Gray" she said and climbed into the cop car.


	7. Jason won't give her up

_So been over a year since I updated. Guess I forget my stories but since got the nicest review for it I'll update._

_Not sure how I'll end this yet might be a while but least I can give you something to read. Not sure why I wanted Jaitlyn guess I got a thing for Kevin Jonas. Jason is too adorable._

Jason stood stunned as he watched Caitlyn storm off. "But I really like you" he murmured.

He watched Caitlyn sit in the front putting Emily on her lap. He watched the car drive off. It was when they were out of sight he snapped out of the daze.

He got out his phone and made a few phone calls. It took fifteen minutes to get all the calls out but then he was driving to his girl.

"Please let this work, don't let her be so unhappy" he prayed.

Jason may been clueless at times and lost in his own world but he was a smart guy.

He knew how to play guitar and how to be an awesome back up for his brothers. He also knew what love was and he definitely was falling hard for Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was sitting on a chair with Emily when he arrived. He walked to her and sat.

"Don't worry Caity I'll fix this" he said as she groaned.

"No Jason, you'll just make it worse now go away" she ordered and he shook his head.

"No"

Caitlyn looked at him. "No?"

"No Caitlyn, I won't just abandon you, you been abandoned and let down enough in your life" Jason said firmly.

Caitlyn was impressed. He was not the guy he seemed to be. He was always so child like from what she witnessed. But the guy before her was serious and firm.

Jason then cracked a smile, his true personality cracking out.

"Please Caity, I know we barely know each other but you gotta let me in" he begged and Caitlyn smirked.

"Okay fine, but only because one my best friend is dating your brother and two, Emily likes you" she said. 'And three so do I' she thought.

Soon Jason's family arrived with Mitchie and Connie. Mrs. Gray went to talk privately with the police who arrested Caitlyn's family.

A half hour they came out. "Come on Caitlyn, you can stay with us" she said kindly to her.

Caitlyn stood and looked at her confused as she lifted Emily.

"I'm living with you all?" she asked and Mrs. Gray nodded.

The policeman shook his head. "I told you already Ma'am, social services are taking the girls"

She glared at him. "Tell them to come to my house then, I won't let my son's girlfriend and her sister sit here and wait to be thrown to strangers" she said.

"Fine, but if they can't find you, you know you'll be arrested for kidnapping" he said.

"Trust me, I'll be home, were not fleeing the state" she answered and walked out.

Jason picked up Emily and led Caitlyn out.

"So I'm your girlfriend now as well as your roommate?" Caitlyn questioned.

Jason shrugged. "Sorry, I thought it'd be easier than just rescuing a girl I barely knew and….I do…um…" Jason stuttered.

Caitlyn smirked and took his hand. "I was just teasing Jay I'm not mad" she said.

Jason smiled. "That mean you like me again?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah sorry about that and thanks" she said. She wanted to say she liked him a lot but she also wanted to keep her distance.

'Why open my heart when social services will be here soon' she thought gloomily.

She sighed. She thought her sister was her biggest nuisance. Now she went from dragging her annoying sister to a concert to having no family and a huge crush on Jason Gray.


	8. the fight

**Wow, so been a long time since I written but hey I been in a funk all this year and had so much writers block. **

**Anyway I guess this story is in LA and they live a flew blocks from police station in this big eight bedroom house with four bathrooms.**

**I know some of this Caitlyn is OOC but I will try and make her sweet at times. In this story though she has a dark side being so neglected. But I have read the camp rock books and she seems to be a big planner. Anyway I am just fiddling with the CR characters, I don't own just mess with them. Hope you all like it, I am doing my best. **

The ride how was silent as Caitlyn just stared out the window. When they got home Mrs. Gray led Caitlyn inside as she carried Emily.

"Welcome girls to your new home" she said and Caitlyn blinked. "Least one of them" Nate added as he went to the fridge and got a diet coke.

"We got…" Mrs. Gray added ignoring her youngest boy but Caitlyn interrupted.

"But the…" she said and wasn't able to finish her sentence as the woman covered her mouth.

"Don't worry what that idiot said, this is your home" she said. Caitlyn wasn't buying it and pushed away her hand.

"But what about social services?" she asked and the woman just smiled.

"Forget them, now are you girls hungry?" she asked. It felt like a show on TV where all the problems just magically vanished. Which Caitlyn knew didn't happen.

Emily though didn't seem to mind and nodded. "I'm super hungry" she announced so Mrs. Gray took her to the kitchen and Caitlyn followed.

"Lets have a big meal then" she suggested. "Why?" Caitlyn asked deciding to be difficult.

"Because were hungry silly" Mrs. Gray answered and pinched her cheek playfully. Caitlyn rubbed it as she spoke again.

"No, I mean why go through all this trouble? Why did you bring us here if that policeman wanted us to stay? When are those social services coming for us?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of unimportant questions, I told you I am taking care of this" Mrs. Gray answered.

"Can you answer them anyway? Come on, you can't expect just because you got a few rock stars living with you, you can just take their money, throw it at social services and this will all just end" she answered.

Mrs. Gray raised a brow at her. "I'm afraid that is how the world works, don't worry Caitlyn you're staying" she said softly.

Caitlyn sighed. "Fine, say that works, how long are we here for?"

"I say hopefully forever and please call me Denise"

"Forever? My parents can't be sentenced forever? Their good people who made mistakes" Caitlyn argued.

"Lets not argue sweetheart, just drop it now" Denise said who was now losing patience.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Why should I? I am sick and tired of having my life lived like I am a puppet on strings and I am sick of caring for this rugrat" she hissed.

Emily looked down at the ground and Denise hugged her. "Don't listen to her sweetie" she whispered and Emily nodded. Denise scooped her up and gave her to Jason.

She then grabbed Caitlyn's wrist very tightly and Caitlyn flinched and immediately tried to pull away. Denise only held tighter and Caitlyn felt like she was gonna snap her bone.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Caitlyn whined in a high pitched squeal like a two year old child but she was ignored. Denise held her arm tightly and dragged her out of the living room into a guest room.

She closed the door and let Caitlyn go. "I don't know why your being like this but were all just trying to help" she snapped. Caitlyn huffed and folded her arms.

"Why? Why would you care if me and my sister are happy? It's not even your business to care for us" she asked in a snappy tone.

"Because…." Denise began still in an angry voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and counted to ten.

When she opened her eyes she didn't see the teenager. Denise was still in front of the door though so Caitlyn couldn't escape.

She turned her head to the bed and saw Caitlyn had taken off her shoes and was on the bed leaning against the wall. Her legs were propped up and her head laid on it.

"Because you deserve happiness"

Caitlyn looked up as Denise finished her sentence finally but in a nurturing voice.

Denise smiled as she walked to the bed in a few short strides. She sat and placed her hand on Caitlyn's separating it from the other still hugging her legs.

"And because your son asked you to" Caitlyn added and Denise chuckled.

"Okay yes it was at first a favor but now I can see for myself what he sees" she said.

"And what is it he sees?" Caitlyn asked carefully. She wanted to pull away but something in her made her keep holding hands. Denise noticed and squeezed lovingly.

"He see a very beautiful young woman who wants attention and love and I guess he thinks I can help" she answered.

Caitlyn huffed after a few seconds of silence. "Yeah sure because my parents suck huh?" she added.

Denise shook her head. "No parent is perfect kid, but are you really telling me they were giving you the attention and love your craving so much?" she asked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I don't know…I mean my parents both were great before the divorce then my mom married that jerk and had their perfect angel and….yeah I guess they do suck" she said.

Denise again shook her head. "Like I said no one is perfect but…"

"They do suck…I know that is what your trying to say so just say it already….my god you two think you know me so well but you don't" Caitlyn snapped and jumped away from Denise.

"No, my dad was doing fine, my stupid mom is the one who pushed him away from me" she added.

"Then he is a coward! A good parent fights for his or her children and puts their safety and happiness first" Denise replied.

Caitlyn gritted her teeth. "No! He did try but she….she is a stupid controlling monster!"

Denise stood and knelt in front of Caitlyn and took her hands.

"But he still wasn't there, I am sure your parents love you very much but right now they need help on how to be better parents and until then you're here with us okay"

Caitlyn huffed and pulled away again.

Denise stood. "I don't know why your making this so difficult, Jason loves you for lord sakes"

"And any other girl my age would be thrilled…big freaking deal…he also ruined my life" Caitlyn muttered.

"He was only trying to help you Caitlyn, you must know Jason is just kind spirited, he told me he always had a crush on you in camp and now he is just thrilled you two became close"

Caitlyn huffed again.

Denise sighed. "Okay look I am done negotiating this, what's done is done now are you going to let us love you or not?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I don't know it just feels like…"

"Like what kiddo?"

"I know both of you are just being kind but this whole thing is just so….fake…I mean come on you just met me and want to take me in…you don't know even me"

Denise's face changed to a confused hurt one. "I know that Caitlyn but Jason wants to help you but your making it sound like I am collecting you like a little girl collecting porcelain dolls" she answered.

Caitlyn only shrugged again. "Maybe you are, it wouldn't shock me you want a daughter too with just three famous boys" she muttered but Denise heard every word.

Denise turned and walked to the door. "Fine then I am done arguing with you, if you don't want to live here than I'll stop helping" she said hotly.

Denise walked to door, stopped and turned. "You know, Jason told me everything about you and I just wanted to help but if you think I am just collecting you then fine I do give up…but don't worry I am sure wherever you go no one will give a care about you"

She left the room as Caitlyn stared in horror. She folded her arms and stared at the ground angrily.

Nate and Shane entered ten minutes later looking rather annoyed.

"We didn't exactly catch everything mom muttered but we heard enough my god you really are a whiny brat" Nate said.

"Shut up Nathaniel, they had a little fight is all my god give her a break she's had it rough" Jason snapped joining the brothers.

He went to Caitlyn and put his arm around her and Caitlyn felt conflicted.

She wanted to run away from the Grays, every one of them and yet couldn't move her feet an inch.

"Why are you defending her Jay? She is just being a little brat and now mom is upset because of her" Shane asked.

"Because I love her and she is just having a rough time adjusting, you tried to sell Nate when he was born"

Nate gave Shane a cold look and he shrugged. "I was a toddler and mad that…"

"That your mom had another kid…but least she still treated you the same….mine don't care…least not for me" Caitlyn answered. She pulled away from Jason and went to the door pushing through Shane and Nate.

"Look please keep Emily at least, the kid deserves love…forget me" she said and ran off.

She pulled open the front door and ran. Jason was right behind her in seconds. Caitlyn turned her head and muttered under her breath.

She turned back but not it time to avoid some rocks on the sidewalk. In seconds her world went black.

"Caitlyn! Oh god please don't die" was the last thing Caitlyn heard.


	9. Making up sorta

Caitlyn groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and closed her eyes then opened them again.

When she adjusted a few minutes later she turned her head to her only visitor.

"Jay….Jason" she murmured.

Jason looked up from his game boy at her voice and smiled. "Oh yay, your alive!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yippee" Caitlyn replied without any enthusiasm.

Jason's smile faded and turned into a frown. "How do I make you smile?" he asked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "I don't think it's possible…maybe you should just leave and forget you ever met me"

Jason gasped. "Why would I do that? You're my friend and I want you to be happy and okay" he replied.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Why? Why help me? I'm nothing more than Tess…a big jerk who needs to be the center of attention"

Jason shook his head. "That isn't true, you're a lonely sweet girl who just wants love and besides you were Mitchie's only friend after her lie came out" Jason countered.

"He does have a point" a new voice agreed.

Caitlyn and Jason turned to the voice. "Mi….Mitchie" she gasped.

Mitchie raced to Caitlyn and hugged her. "Mom and I drove here once we got the call" she whispered.

Jason smiled as he got up to join the girls. "Thanks" he said as he hugged Mitchie from behind.

"No problem, I'd do anything for Caity after being there for me at Camp" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn smiled. "Thanks…guess you heard everything huh?" she asked and Mitchie nodded.

"Jason told me everything since I left you all at the hotel"

"And you scoffed when I told you my life was crazy and you had no idea what you were getting into"Mitchie turned and grinned as Shane and Nate appeared. "Yeah well I was naïve but I'd never give it up, not while I have you" she said.

Nate rolled his eyes as Shane hugged her.

"All right, were technically not all supposed to be in here at once but Shane made googly eyes at the nurses" he said and Shane winced as Mitchie smacked his arm.

"Thanks bro" he groaned. Nate smirked and Shane knew it was his revenge for trying to sell him when he was three.

"Anyway as little man says, were not all allowed in so before were all kicked out what is happening?" Shane asked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "Am I still welcome?" she asked.

Jason nodded but the Nate and Shane shrugged and folded their arms.

"Okay if I apologize am I still welcome?" she corrected and then all three nodded.

"Then I guess I will apologize" Caitlyn said.

"Don't worry were not forcing you" Nate snapped and stormed out.

"I don't win ever do I?" Caitlyn asked Jason who shrugged. "Nate hates conflict, it's why Shane was at Camp Rock to begin with"

"Yeah, don't worry about him, he'll come around eventually just be cool" Shane said.

"I see my instructions were clear, pop in and if she is awake call me….I wonder where the complication was"

Shane blushed as his mom walked in carrying Emily. Nate was behind her still scowling.

"Oops sorry mommy" he whined as she bopped him on his head.

"So, you okay kiddo?" she asked and Caitlyn nodded. "I think so…I know I got a bump on my head but I guess I am okay"

"Doctor said she should stay overnight to check for concussion but then the brat is free to come back home" Nate said.

"Nice to see you again too Nathaniel" Caitlyn called.

"Well least your acting like siblings already" Denise chuckled.

"I guess we are and I'm sorry" Caitlyn said and Denise waved it away.

She shooed everyone out and shut the door. "It's fine Cait, I get your just angry and needed to vent but I really am not collecting you" Denise said.

Caitlyn nodded. "It's true I always wanted a daughter but I am very lucky to have my three boys who are so kind and sweet" she added.

"Yeah….Jason is the best" she murmured and Denise laughed.

"So I guess then we'll both try this for him?" she asked and Caitlyn nodded.

"Sure…I guess it won't kill me" she teased and Denise laughed again.


End file.
